The present invention is generally related to washing machines and, more particularly, to a system based on inductive coupling for sensing load of articles to be cleansed in the washing machine by measuring angular acceleration.
It is useful to accurately sense or measure any load of articles to be cleansed in the washing machine. For example, this load measurement can be used for determining transmission and/or motor performance under various load conditions. Further, the load measurement can be used in a suitable algorithm for optimizing water usage as a function of the actual load condition in the washing machine. It is thus desirable to provide a system for accurately sensing loads in the washing machine. It is also desirable for this sensing system to be flow cost and reliable, i.e., a robust sensing system which does not require elaborate logic to sense loads in the washing machine, and which does not need frequent calibration or resetting.